You're Still An Idiot
by SuperDork1346
Summary: Keith is struggling to deal with his Galra heritage and an unexpected person comes to his rescue. "And you know how I know you aren't any different than before? You're still an idiot. A cute idiot, but an idiot." (Galra Keith) (Slight Klance at the end) One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of it's characters.**

 **AN: I don't know Lance's back story but I was doing a writing dump and here's what came out. Not what I was expecting, but hope you like it!**

 _Keith's POV_

Everything was different since I told them. Allura couldn't look me in the eye without glaring and completely ignored my existence entirely when something went right. I knew it was going to be hard on her, it had been for Coran too, but this was different. It had been almost two weeks. Coran was hesitant around me for a while, processing. But after a few days he was chipper and back to normal. He even went out of his way a few times when no one else was around to show me some of the good memories he had of the Galra, trying to remind me that one bad tyrant ruler didn't mean my parentage was a bad thing. It was kind of comforting, but at some points it felt like too much. He even tried to explain Allura, saying she was teenager and it took her longer. That didn't make a difference, but I at least appreciated the effort.

It was even hard with the other Paladin's, since Shiro wasn't there to help me. Hunk was kind of nervous around me. Subconsciously glancing at my hands or ears to see if claws or purple fur would start showing. He was still friendly and treated me the same...but more cautiously, like a child after the dog nipped at it for pulling on it's tail.

Pidge was the worst, wanting to figure out how it was possible and what was going on...I felt more like a science experiment than a friend. And although Pidge still glared back at Allura whenever she was rude, I felt more like toy that Pidge wanted to play with that she thought Allura was going to take away or break, always defending it when she called it stupid.

Finally, there was Lance. He acted like I wasn't completely different than before and I think it pissed me off more than anything else. Because he didn't dance around the topic like Hunk, didn't act like could fix it like Pidge, didn't try and force the positives on me like Coran, didn't hate me like Allura, he just...didn't. He still made jokes, some about me being Galra and some not. They were never offensive, just...Lance being Lance.

I couldn't understand how he could act like I hadn't changed. Like I was still the earth boy who annoyed him to no end, the one who teased and got teased back. The one who pushed my buttons and got so aggravated with me we had to separate for hours. I couldn't understand the one person I can't stand, the one person who made my face red, who made my teeth grit and who mad me want to cry at the most random times, sometimes for him. He made me scream into my pillow, made me fight harder and train harder. He forced me to dance at parties and acted like I could just show up somewhere I wasn't invited as long as they were there, because he would light up and drag me through it.

And I didn't understand why he defended me. "What is wrong with you?!" I froze as I stared through the open doorway as he glared down Allura and the others. "Get this through your heads. There are good Galra. You fought with some, you got your butt saved by some. Just because Shiro isn't here to defend him, you think it's okay to hate one of our FAMILY? He's been Galra all along, he didn't just betray us. He hasn't changed, except for the fact that I don't know...something major just happened! His life has been twisted and poked and prodded. Where are you?"

Hunk looked ashamed, but Lance waved his hand at him. He wasn't the worst. He turned to Pidge who wouldn't look at him. "I'm just trying to process this, we just lost Shiro and this was thrown at us...I don't know how to figure this out!" She looked at him with tears in her eyes that didn't even make Lance flinch. "Fine, I'll lay off the science stuff. Watch me break down randomly and you guys need the information." As he continued to stare her down she pouted, crossing her arms. They glared at each other till she gave in. "I'll try."

Then he turned to Allura who gave him a _what?_ look. "You call yourself a princess, yet you don't know how to lead. You cry over your family but you can't accept the new one you were given to help you." When everyone's expressions changed because he went _there_ , he growled. "You have no idea that you aren't the only one who's lost someone. Did you know I was adopted? No? Well I was, when I was four. My mom raped my teenage dad, he got dumped with me. He tried to take care of me, I can actually remember him. He killed himself when I was five. I got adopted by my family when I was six." Hunk just stared at him like this was completely new information, something even he didn't know. "Oh, didn't know? Because I have a new family but I still remember by dad and love him. I would never tell my sister who takes after my _white_ _mom_ that she's part of a monster race. Why? Because I _love_ her. So you take your moody teenage 'I'm more important than the world' bullshit away from someone _I_ care about."

Lance turned around to find me watching him with a blank expression, my mind running a mile a minute. He just ignored me and brushed past. After that, I left him alone for a while to let him deal with telling everyone. And still when he came back he was the smiling and annoying Lance he always was. How could he go on a smile like that? "You know I didn't know telling everyone would be that surprising, I mean Hunk has seen my family and..."

"Why can't you just shut up for once? Why don't you hate or be scared of me like everyone else, since you can't look at me like a problem to be fixed like Pidge?" I don't know why I snapped at him because now he was staring at me and I felt awful, ready to apologize. But then he did the one thing I wasn't expecting. He laughed.

"You think I could be scared of you? Come on Keith, you have a mullet. I can't take you seriously and you know that. As for hate you? I just got over the whole rivalry thing _a while ago_ and now I thought we had a budding bromance going here with our little banter. No way am I losing that. And you know how I know you aren't any different than before?" All I could do was just stare. "You're still an idiot. A cute idiot, but an idiot."


End file.
